Various prosthetic devices have been proposed to reinforce tissue walls and to close tissue wall defects in proximity to a tube-like structure, such as the spermatic cord in connection with an inguinal hernia repair. Such soft tissue repair implants may include a mesh fabric with an opening to receive the tube-like structure and a barrier layer extending across a surface of the mesh fabric. A representative commercial device includes the BARD SPERMATEX inguinal repair prosthetic.